Harry Potter and the Final Year
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their 7th year, after the final battle with Voldemort. But romantic and teenage drama tests their bonds of friendship. And there is a new, dark group of students at Hogwarts. A new evil is beginning to rise.
1. Unfinished

**So since Harry, Ron and Hermione did not have a seventh year at Hogwarts, I decided to write one :D Despite being a huge Harry Potter fan, I haven't had the inspiration to write a fanfic based on it until now.**

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_ This story ignores the epilogue of the final book since I did **_**not**_** like the couples it ended with and it would be really hard for me to write those couples. **

**So anyway, here's **_**Harry Potter and the Final Year**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Headmistress McGonagall_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has been bought to our attention that due to extenuating circumstances last year, you failed to complete your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is mandatory that you complete this final year in you school career. Enclosed is the 7__th__ year book list. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

A this letter sent to Harry a few days into summer vacation, attached to a gray owl. Ron and Hermione got one too. After everything that had happened last year, he had completely forgotten about never finishing – or starting - his last year at Hogwarts.

After the final battle with Voldemort, things in the wizarding world began to calm down. Occasionally, there would be a small rebellion of Death Eaters, but even that would soon disappear. The muggles were just glad that the mysterious killings had finally stopped.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had rented a flat in London. It wasn't very big. Only two bedrooms, so Harry and Ron shared a room while Hermione had one to herself. And there was a cozy living room, a kitchen and one bathroom. And luckily, it was near the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione had taken it upon herself to decorate, since she didn't trust Harry and Ron's sense of style. The living room was painted blue and furnished with an earthy brown suede couch and armchair and a television on a sleek black stand.

Hermione's own bathroom resembled something like a library with all the books in there. And Ron and Harry's room was…well odd. Harry had always been pretty neat, so his side of the room was pretty much clean. Maybe a pair of pants strewn over a chair but that was it. But Ron's side of the room…it looked like the final battle with Voldemort had taken place there.

Harry was in the flat by himself, sprawled on the couch watching TV. Hermione and Ron had left a few minutes before.

The phone started ringing on the table behind his head. Harry reached behind his head to pick it up.

"Hello," he said.

"Happy birthday!" said his girlfriend's cheerful voice from the other end. Harry grinned.

"Thank you Ginny," he said, sitting up.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Harry shrugged, and then remembered Ginny couldn't see him.

"I don't know," he said.

"Come on, you're the big 1-8," she said, "I bet Hermione and Ron have a big surprise planned." Harry heard his friend's voices in the staircase.

"Speak of the devil," he said, "I hear them coming up now."

"I'll talk to you later," Ginny said, "Love you."

"Love you too," Harry said. He hung up the phone. Hermione and Ron came bursting in seconds later.

"Happy birthday!" they chorused. Harry noticed Ron carrying a huge box with holes on the top.

"And here's your present," Ron groaned, placing the box on the coffee table.

"Open it," Hermione said, her brown eyes shining with excitement. Harry opened the top of the box ad gasped.

"Wow," he said softly, "Guys, you shouldn't have." Harry pulled out of the box a huge cage, holding a large black owl with ice blue eyes.

"We know she won't replace Hedwig," Ron said, "But…" his sentence trailed off and he waved his hand absentmindedly.

"She's beautiful," Harry said, "Thank you so much."

"Now get dressed," Hermione said, "In something nice. There's a part two." Hermione shooed Harry off the couch and he went into his and Ron's room, wondering what the surprise would be.

**Okay, I know this was short, but I want the surprise to have its own chapter. I hope you liked this chapter though! Please Review!**


	2. Surprise

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry stood in front of the full length mirror attached to the inside of his closet, trying to tie his tie. But the offending garment refused to agree with him. He had already gotten dressed in a black button down shirt and black slacks and shoes.

"Harry, are you almost done," Hermione asked, poking her in the room.

"I can't get this tie," Harry said, frustrated. Hermione giggled at the impatient look on his face.

"Here, let me do it," she said. She stepped inside and Harry saw that she was wearing a knee length, strapless, light blue dress with white pumps. Her bushy hair was tamed into gentle waves.

She stood in front of Harry and took the tie in her hands, working at it expertly.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling down at her.

"No problem," Hermione said, glancing up at him, "This is a nice tie on you, it matches your eyes." Hermione tightened the tie and tapped it as she finished.

"Perfect," she said, "Now about your hair…"

"No use," Harry said, "It never stays down." Hermione pursed her lips, tapping her chin with her index finger as she looked up at his hair.

"Come," she said, walking out the door. Harry followed the click of her heels into her room.

"Sit," she ordered, pulling out the chair to her vanity. Harry sat down, looking at all the bottles on the vanity and wondering how Hermione knew what was what.

Hermione expertly picked up one bottle out of the mass and squirted some of its content in her hand. She ran her hands through Harry's hair, working the stuff from the bottle into it.

"I didn't know your hair was so soft," she said.

"Thank you?" Harry said, not sure how to reply to the compliment.

"Hermione! Where's my blue shirt?" Ron's voice asked from somewhere in the house.

"Is it in your closet?" Hermione shouted back. There was a shuffling sound, then a loud _THUNK!_

"I'm okay," Ron announced, "And I found my shirt!" Hermione rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself.

"I swear, that boy would forget his own head if it wasn't attached," she mumbled. Hermione picked up a comb and ran it through Harry's hair, then went through it again with a blush. She tousled it softly with her hands and moved in front of Harry, checking her work. She fixed a few stray strands then smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Finished," she said, "Do you like it?" Harry leaned forward and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Whoa," he said, "You actually did it." Hermione had fixed Harry's hair up in a bit of a bouffant style.

Ron came into the room and saw Harry's hair.

"This must be a sign of the apocalypse," Ron said, walking over to get a better look, "Harry's hair is tamed."

"All thanks to your girlfriend," Harry said, grinning, "Thanks Hermione."

"She's a little miracle worker," Ron said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist and pressing a kiss to her temple. Hermione giggled, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck. Harry got up and left. He always felt a bit uncomfortable when Ron and Hermione got all affectionate around each other.

Harry watched TV for a few minutes until Hermione and Ron emerged from her room. Hermione led the way outside. They went through the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley.

The walked farther down Diagon Alley than Harry had ever gone. They were now passing by several restaurants. Hermione turned into one called _The Mermaid's Grotto_.

The inside seemed to have an underwater theme. The walls were painted soft shades of blue and swirling chandeliers hung from the ceiling with enchanted fish waving through them. Hermione went up to a blonde man behind a counter and told him something. He nodded and led them downstairs. They walked down a corridor lined with doors, stopping at one of the last ones. Hermione thanked the man and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Harry's ears were immediately assaulted by the shout and he jumped nearly a mile in the air.

He looked around the large room, recognizing faces. The Weasley family, Fleur, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, countless other Hogwarts students and teachers. Hermione and Ron stood to the side beaming at him.

"Ginny and Hermione set it all up," Ron said. Ginny emerged from the crowd in a strapless, knee length, bright red dress and matching ballet flats, throwing her arms around Harry's neck.

"We thought it was about time you had a proper birthday party," she said, "You more than deserve it." Harry stood there, unsure what to say. No one had ever done anything like this for him.

"Thank you," he finally uttered, "So much."

"Okay, no need to get all sentimental mate," Ron said, "This is a party!"

Harry enjoyed himself at his birthday party. It was nice to see all his old friends again, although he felt a twinge of sadness when he didn't see other faces that should have been there. Faces of people whose lives ended too soon. Half the time, he still expected Colin to come bouncing up to him, camera in hand and once he almost called George Fred.

About halfway through the party, Hermione and Ginny bought in the cake. A large, rectangular cake made to look like a Quidditch field. It even had enchanted little figurines of Quidditch players, quaffles, bludgers and a snitch flying around. Written on it in red icing were the words _Happy 18__th__ Birthday Harry! _The figurines started to fly away and travel around the room as the cake was cut and eaten.

Harry ducked out the door after a while to take a breather. He had been talking to people almost nonstop for the past hour.

When the door opened again, Ginny stepped out.

"I thought that was you," she said, walking over to him, "What's wrong?" Harry grinned at her.

"Just needed to take a breather," he said. Ginny smiled and ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"You're hair is actually tamed," she said, "Has hell frozen over? Or will pigs be flying if I go outside?" Harry chuckled.

"It's thanks to Hermione and her hair products," he said. Ginny trailed a hand along Harry's neck and gripped the hair at the back of his head.

"I like this look on you," she murmured, her voice low and seductive. Her lips ghosted over Harry's, but that wasn't enough for him. Harry grabbed Ginny's waist, pulling her closer to him and crushing her lips with his own.

They parted for breath and Harry rested his forehead against Ginny's.

"We better go back in before someone comes looking for us," Harry whispered. Ginny giggled.

"Imagine if my mother found us like this," she said. Harry cringed at the thought. He took Ginny's hand and led her back inside to the party.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione dumped Harry's birthday presents on the kitchen table when they got back to their flat. All three were exhausted from the party and it was well past midnight.

Harry had already opened the presents at the party. He had gotten a basket of homemade sweets from Mrs. Weasley and a book of pranks from George was among them. Ginny had made Harry a scrapbook full of pictures of them.

Harry's black owl swooped into the room. Harry held out his arm and the owl landed on it.

"What are you going her?" Hermione said, petting the owls head. Harry looked at the owl for a moment, taking in her jet black feathers and piercing blue eyes.

"Alexandra?" he suggested. The owl hooted in agreement. Hermione giggled.

"Alexandra it is," she said, petting the owl one more time.

"Well, I'm all tuckered out," Hermione said with a yawn, "I'll see you boys in the morning." She gave a half wave and walked out the kitchen to her room. Harry and Ron stared at the messy pile of presents that neither had the energy to clean up.

"Tomorrow?" Ron asked. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow," he said.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Shopping

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter.**

A few days before going back to Hogwarts, Harry Ron and Hermione went shopping for school things in Diagon Alley. They separated, agreeing to meet in front of Flourish and Blotts in an hour. Harry went into Quality Quidditch Supplies. He had received a letter saying he was still captain of the Quidditch team. And as captain, he needed a broom since his Firebolt was gone.

"Harry Potter!" announced the gray haired, hazel eyed man behind the counter, Andre Fertinand, what a pleasure it is to meet you!" The man eagerly shook Harry's hand.

"What can I do you for?" Andre asked.

"I need a new broom," Harry said. Andre nodded.

"I have just the one for a fine Quidditch player like you," he said walking toward the back of the store with Harry following behind him, "Best model out there. Even better than the Firebolt some say." He walked through aisles of broomsticks before stopping in front of one with a red-brown wood handle.

"New release," Andre said, his hazel eyes sparkling, "The Phoenix Flight. Exquisite balance, near perfect precision. Unbreakable breaking charm. It moves anyway with the slightest touch, like it's reading your mind." Harry ran a hand over the smooth wood.

"How much?" Harry asked.

"Oh, for you Harry Potter, free of charge," Andre said, "The most I can do for what you have done for this world."

"Oh no, I can't," Harry said, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. He hated it when people gave him special treatment. It made him uncomfortable.

"No, no, I insist," Andre said, "Wait here, I will wrap one up for you." Before Harry could say another word, Andre had walked off.

"Must be nice getting special treatment," said a voice behind him. Harry spun around. Behind him stood a pale skinned girl, about his age with wavy, black, waist long hair and silver-blue eyes. She was wearing a purple hoodie with jeans and black ballet flats. Her pink lips were twisted up in a smirk and her hands buried in the pockets of her hoodie.

"Oh…I….um….," Harry said, not sure how to respond, "I didn't want…." The girl chuckled.

"I'm just pulling your leg," she said, "I can tell you didn't want to take it for free. I'm Elizabeth Laives by the way." She held out a pale hand and Harry shook it.

"And you are Harry Potter," she said as Harry opened his mouth to introduce himself, "I know. The boy who lived and all that."

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. He didn't recall ever seeing her and she looked like she might be in his year.

"No, I'm a transfer student," she said, "I used to go to Beauxbatons but my mother remarried and moved to London. Hogwarts is closer and I heard how great it is, so I decided to go there for my seventh year. Maybe we'll have a few classes together."

"Maybe," Harry said.

"I'm thinking of joining the Quidditch team," Elizabeth said, nodding toward the rows of broomsticks, "Any pointers?"

"You've gotta have spirit," Harry said, "There are some excellent players at Hogwarts."

"Well I hope I can live up to them," Elizabeth said.

"Do you already have a broom?" Harry asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"A Golden Comet," Elizabeth said, "Not in the same league as a Phoenix Flight, but a darn good broom. I love it, I've been riding it all summer."

"Elizabeth," called out a woman's voice. Among the aisles of brooms emerged a woman who looked like an older version of Elizabeth, but her eyes were a bit darker.

"We have to go," the woman said, glancing at Harry.

"I see you've made a new friend," the woman said.

"Harry, this is my mother, Eleanor," Elizabeth said, "Mother this is-"

"Harry Potter," her mother said, shaking Harry's hand, "A pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry to whisk Elizabeth off like this, but she has so much shopping to do."

"I'll see you around," Elizabeth said with a wave before walking off with her mother. Andre appeared again, holding a long narrow package wrapped in brown paper.

"Here you go Mr. Potter," he said, "Anything else?"

"No thank you," Harry said, taking the package. Andre nodded and smiled kindly before going to help another customer. Harry made his way toward the door, and then looked back at Andre. When he was sure, he wasn't looking, Harry grabbed a handful galleons from his pocket and put them on the counter.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. The Start of a New Year

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

As usual, Mrs. Weasley was there with them at King's Cross. They were all in front of the Hogwarts Express. Harry felt a sort of relief seeing the gleaming red train.

"Do you all have everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Harry, do you have Alexandra? Yes there she is. Ron where is your trunk? Oh right there. Ginny, do you have everything? I don't know why you have to carry so much. Hermione, make sure Crookshanks doesn't get out of that carrier." The train whistle sounded through the platform.

"Okay, off you all go," Mrs. Weasley. She gave them each a kiss before the rushed onto the train.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny found an empty compartment halfway down the train. Harry let Alexandra out so she could fly alongside the train.

They had just gotten everything settled in when a familiar head of black hair poked into the compartment.

"I thought I recognized you," said a girl's voice. Harry turned around to see Elizabeth at the compartment door. Behind her was a blonde haired boy with green eyes. Probably her boyfriend.

"Elizabeth," Harry said grinning, "Nice to see you again." Ginny cleared her throat, drawing Harry's attention back to her, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Harry introduced, "And my girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Everyone this is Elizabeth Laives."

"And my friend Jason Greene," Elizabeth said, gesturing to the blonde do next to her, "I just met him actually, he's helping me look for my cat. Have any of you seen a gray tabby cat with dark green eyes?" They all shook their heads. Elizabeth let out an exasperated groan.

"If you see her, she answers to the name Spirit," Elizabeth said. She and Jason disappeared down the train.

"Who was that?" Ginny asked, a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"Elizabeth," Harry answered, "I met her in Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Blimey, she's gorgeous," Ron breathed, still staring at the spot Elizabeth had just left.

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped. Ron's ears turned red with embarrassment.

"But not as gorgeous as my lovely girlfriend," he said with a wide smile, wrapping an arm around Hermione.

The train ride seemed extra long until they finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

"First years!" boomed the familiar voice of Hagrid, "First years, over here!" Harry waved at Hagrid as he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way to the carriages. Hagrid eagerly waved a massive hand back, nearly knocking over small, dark haired first year boy.

They finally found a carriage and got in.

"Room for two more?" asked Elizabeth, she and Jason following them in.

"Of course," Harry said, moving over to make room. Elizabeth sat next to him while Jason took a seat next to Ron. Harry noticed Alexandra was holding a gray, dark green eyes tabby cat in her arms.

"Looks like you found Spirit," Harry said, petting the cat behind its ears. The car purred, pressing her head against Harry's hand.

"Yup, she was hiding toward the back," Elizabeth said, "Such a naughty kitty." The carriage lurched as they moved forward. Harry felt his heart swell as Hogwarts came into view. He missed the castle so much. The warm dormitories, the elaborate grand hall, the endless hallways, he even missed the classrooms and he was itching to get back on the Quidditch field.

The Great Hall buzzed with noise. Harry had blushed when he had walked in and was greeted by applause and cheers. This year at Hogwarts was definitely going to be different.

The first years filed in. Harry noticed Elizabeth and Jason trailing in the back with two other students about their age. One was a pale girl with straight, platinum blonde hair that fell past her waist and dark green eyes. The other was a fair skinned boy with longish, curly brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched at Professor Flitwick called up the students once by one. Harry glanced around. Most of the familiar faces he knew were gone. Dean, Seamus, Neville, etc. They had already graduated. He did recognize a few of his new classmates though.

Professor McGonagall tapped her glass with her fork, standing up.

"Welcome everyone!" she announced, "To another year here at Hogwarts. Now before I get into the regular announcements, I would like to introduce you all to four new seventh years. Elizabeth Laives, Jason Greene, Rosalinda Avilla and Sterling Ashton. The four of them will now be sorted. Sterling first. Then Rosalinda, then Jason and then Elizabeth." Sterling strode up to the stool and sat down. Professor Flitwick, who stood in a chair in order to reach everyone, placed the Sorting Hat on his head. The Hat thought for a moment, and then announced "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table cheered as Sterling made his way down to their table. Rosalinda was put into Ravenclaw and Jason into Slytherin.

Elizabeth had been wearing the Hat now. She had been wearing it for the past five minutes. A low hum of conversation started up in the hall. The Hat rarely took this long to choose.

"Hmmm, such an interesting mind," the Hat said, "So many things going on in here. Such an imagination. So clever, so cunning, so brave, so loyal. Where to put you, where to put you? Hmmmm, you're a tricky one. How about…GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table roared with cheers. Elizabeth practically ran down from the stool. She raced down the table and took the empty seat across from Harry. He noticed her pale cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment.

"I can't believe that," she mumbled, slumping down in her seat, "That was humiliating."

"Don't worry, Harry went through almost the same thing in his first year," Ron said, "At least you weren't almost put into Slytherin like him." Hermione hit Ron's arm.

"Ron," she scolded. Elizabeth smiled a bit. After they had all eaten to their full, Professor McGonagall stood up and the hall fell silent. She went over the usual rules. No students allowed in the Forbidden Forest and whatnot.

The prefects led the first years upstairs first and then everyone else filed out. Harry just couldn't wait to get to the warm, four poster bed waiting for him upstairs.

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Homework and Lonely Owls

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The next day was hectic for Harry. On top of classes, the stress put on the N. E. W. T exams and the insane amount of homework given, despite it only being the first day, Harry also had to hold Quidditch tryouts.

Harry watched from high in the air on his Phoenix Flight. It was a good batch this year. Ron had definitely improved. Ginny was excellent, as usual. And Elizabeth, who was trying out for Chaser, wasn't half bad. In fact, she was one of the best Chasers Harry had seen. She was quick, evasive, and seemed to always be one step ahead of everyone else.

At the end of tryouts, Harry approached Elizabeth.

"Good job out there," he said, patting her shoulder. Elizabeth smiled, pulling her long hair out of the ponytail she had tied it up in.

"Thanks," she said, breathless, "It was definitely intense out there." Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Hey there," said Ginny's voice in his ear as she pressed a kiss to Harry's neck. Harry grinned at her.

"Hey Ginny," he said.

"Hi," Elizabeth said. Ginny looked from Harry, to Elizabeth and back to Harry again. Elizabeth noticed the look on her face.

"I'll, um, see you around," she said to Harry before grabbing her broomstick and walking off.

"What do you say to a little alone time?" Ginny asked, walking around to Harry's front and wrapping her arms around his neck, "We haven't had any in ages."

"Later Ginny," Harry said, kissing her forehead, "I have a ton of homework to do." Ginny pouted slightly.

"How about we go to Hogsmeade together this weekend?" Harry asked, "Just the two of us." Ginny beamed.

"That sounds lovely," she said. She and Harry shared one more kiss before Harry made his way to the common room, dreading the pile of work ahead of him.

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat across from each other in the library, doing homework. Ron had been with them up until about an hour ago when he became frustrated, promptly flipped off his homework and walked off. Now it was almost midnight and Harry was almost done…after four hours.

The sound of a light thud startled Harry as he just finished writing his last sentence. He looked up to see Hermione's head resting in her arms. She had fallen asleep doing the homework.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, poking her arm with the tip of his quill, "Hermione, wake up." Hermione mumbled something in coherent and went back to sleep. Harry looked at her for a while. She looked oddly peaceful, her breath stirring the hair that had fallen into her face. Various pieces of parchment and books were scattered around her. The quill had fallen out of her hand. She looked like she was out for the night, but she couldn't stay in the library all night. Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione. He put one hand behind her back and the other under her knees and picked her up bridal style. Hermione muttered something before snuggling into Harry's chest. Harry decided he would drop her off in the common room, and then come back for their stuff.

The corridors were mostly deserted since it was so late. Harry carried Hermione all the way the Gryffindor common room and laid her on the couch. He went upstairs to the boy's dormitories and grabbed one of his extra blankets. Then he went back downstairs to drape the blanket over Hermione's sleeping form. She looked at her one more time before returning to get their stuff out of the library.

Just as Harry walked into the library, he crashed right into Elizabeth who was walking out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, bending down to pick up the books she dropped. Harry bent down to help her.

"It's okay," Harry said, "I should have watched where I was going." They stood up once Elizabeth was sure she had gotten everything she dropped.

"Isn't it late to be going to the library?" she asked.

"I'm just picking up me and Hermione's stuff," Harry answered, "She fell asleep so I carried her back to the common room."

"Aw, such a gentleman," Elizabeth teased, although Harry blushed at the comment.

"Well, we can walk together," she said, "We're going the same way." Harry agreed and went inside to get his and Hermione's things before meeting Elizabeth back at the library entrance. Together, they made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Harry asked.

"It's lovely," Elizabeth said beaming.

"Any favorite classes so far?" Harry asked. Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"Transfiguration," she answered, "I really like Professor McGonagall. She's strict, no doubt, but a great teacher. I like her 'No bullshit' attitude." Harry chuckled at the accurate portrayal of Professor McGonagall.

They had been about halfway back to Gryffindor Tower when Elizabeth swore under her breath.

"I forgot something in the library," she groaned, "Go on without me."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, "I can walk back with you. It's late." Elizabeth shook her head, her black waves bouncing.

"No sense in both of us being dog dead tired tomorrow," she said, "Go ahead. I'm a big girl Harry, I can take care of myself." They exchanged goodbyes and Harry walked the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower.

Once he was back in the dormitories, he changed into his pajamas and got into bed. Just as he was dozing off, a tapping at the window caught his attention. He opened his eyes to find Alexandra's bright blue eyes staring back at him. Harry got up to open the window and the black owl flew in, perching herself on Harry's desk.

Harry checked her for any parcels or mail, but there were none.

"Just wanted to visit, eh?" Harry said, petting Alexandra's head. Alexandra hooted in response.

"Do you except to stay here all night?" Harry asked. Alexandra ruffled her feathers in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry chuckled. He got back into bed, glancing at Alexandra one more time before drifting off to sleep.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Lessons

**Come on people. I get a bunch of faves and alerts, but only like two reviews? Please, please, please review, it's great motivation for me to keep writing. Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in transfiguration class. Today, they were learning how to transfigure humans. The desks had been pushed to the side and they each took turns. The point was to turn the other person into an animal. One could say it was definitely an interesting lesson. Most people left with various ears, tails and paws. Professor McGonagall assured them it would wear off in a few minutes.

Harry was one of those students, walking down the hall with a tail that he desperately tried to hide under his robe and was failing at. The darn tail just wouldn't stay still.

He felt someone tug at it and spun around, ready to tell the person off. But it turned out to be Elizabeth, a pair of black cat ears on her head.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she giggled. Harry tweaked one of her ears in response.

"These are actually pretty wicked," Elizabeth said, her cat ears twitching slightly, "I can hear so much." Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"I was wondering when you were going to post the Quidditch team results," Elizabeth said, falling into step beside Harry.

"I was on my way to do it just now," Harry said with a grin.

"Did I make it?" she asked eagerly, her silver blue eyes sparkling. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not telling," he said, "You'll see in a few minutes." Elizabeth frowned and yanked at Harry's tail.

"Ouch!" Harry said. Elizabeth just smirked. They had finally reached Gryffindor Tower and Harry posted the Quidditch team results on the bulletin board. Elizabeth's eyes scanned over the names…then she let out a high pitched scream.

"I MADE IT!" she shouted, "I'M A CHASER!" She threw her arms around Harry, hopping up and down.

"First practice is tomorrow, seven in the afternoon," Harry said, chuckling Elizabeth.

"I'll be there!" she shouted, still hopping on the balls of her feet. She kissed Harry once on each cheek and sprinted out the common room.

"What was that all about?" snapped an angry voice behind him. Harry spun around to see Ginny standing behind him, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

"She was just excited about making the team," Harry explained. Ginny glanced at the paper and the corners of her mouth twitched up into a smile when she saw her name under 'Chaser'.

Ron and Hermione walked in, Ron's arm slung over Hermione's shoulders.

"Elizabeth said you posted the Quidditch results," Ron said, "Well, she actually shouted it. And something about her being Chaser." Ron glanced at the paper.

"Wicked, I'm Keeper!" he said, grinning. Hermione kissed him on the cheek, smiling.

"Congratulations," she said.

"I'm gonna send an owl to mum," Ron said.

"I'll come with you," Ginny said. The two siblings left, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry noticed Hermione staring longingly at the Quidditch sheet.

"Is anything wrong?" Harry asked.

"I've always been good at everything," Hermione said, "Except Quidditch."

"No one's good at everything Hermione," Harry said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Hermione frowned.

"I know but…" she started to say, but her sentence trailed off. Harry had an idea.

"How about I teach you how to ride a broom?" Harry suggested, "Tonight after dinner." Hermione looked at Harry, eyes wide with surprise.

"Seriously?" she asked, "That sounds great!"

* * *

Harry and Hermione went out to the Quidditch field after dinner. Hermione had changed out of the uniform into a pair of jeans, a blue sweater and sneakers. Harry was in his Quidditch uniform. He was carrying his Phoenix Flight and a broom for Hermione that he had borrowed from Madame Hooch.

They walked into the middle of the field.

"First, you have to mount the broom right," Harry said, handing Hermione the other broom. He mounted his own broom beside her.

"For far forward and you'll fall forward," Harry instructed, "You want to sit toward the back, but not too much or else you'll fall back." Hermione did as she was told, but started to tilt back. Harry grabbed her arm and helped her steady herself.

"Now here's what you do to fly," Harry instructed, "Pull the handle up and lean back to go up. Push the handle down and lean down to go down. Pull the handle to the left to go left and the right to go right. Pull the handle up quickly to stop." Harry did each part as he said it.

"Got it?" he asked. Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I think," she said.

"The broom is an extension of your body," Harry said, "You don't command it and it doesn't command you. You have to work together." Harry leaned forward and fixed Hermione's hands on the broom, positioning them right. He could feel her breath on his face and caught the faint smell of strawberries, probably the shampoo she used. He noticed how soft her hands were under his…

"Okay, you're ready," Harry said, backing away and feeling a bit light headed. Hermione blinked a few times before she seemed to realize what was going on.

Harry had to admit, teaching Hermione wasn't easy. He hovered underneath her, ready to catch her if she fell. She nearly did fall off six times, fell off three times and once even ended up hanging from the broom upside down. But after about an hour, Harry was seeing progress. Hermione was able to fly – albeit a bit shaky – but soon it smoothed out. She wasn't flying like a pro, but she was definitely doing well.

"Excellent!" Harry exclaimed, clapping as Hermione hovered in front of him, beaming.

"I did it!" she squealed…but she leaned back too far and fell the last few feet to the ground. Harry landed and rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, scanning her body for injuries.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, "Not very graceful, huh."

"Not much," Harry said, helping her up. They did a few more practices before the sun had started to set and they decided to go inside.

"That was so much fun!" Hermione said, "We have to do it again."

"Definitely," Harry agreed. He was proud of Hermione.

"Flying is so much fun," Hermione sighed, "I feel so free. Away from the stress of life and work and relationships…"

"Is something wrong between you Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione's cheeks immediately turned scarlet.

"No, no," she said quickly with a wide smile, "I just meant…you know…" Hermione sighed in defeat, shaking her head, "I don't even know where I'm going with this."

"Well what's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned. Hermione waved a hand dismissively.

"Forget I said anything," she said, "It's nothing, I'm probably just overreacting." Hermione started taking about flying again and Harry knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of her tonight.

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please, please, please Review!**


	7. A Mystery

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry and Ginny walked through the streets of Hogsmeade together. As Harry had promised, it was just the two of them. They had stopped by the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers and just left Honeydukes Sweetshop. Harry was feeding Ginny Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Now isn't this nice?" Harry said, grinning down at his girlfriend. Ginny had her arm looped through his.

"It's great," Ginny said happily as Harry popped a bubble gum flavored bean in her mouth. He was always careful not to feed her the more disgusting flavors (booger, vomit, dirt, etc.)

"Let's go into Zonko's," Ginny said, "Fred said they were selling some stuff from the joke shop there." They went into Zonko's Joke Shop and it was easy to spot the section. In large, light up purple letters were the words _Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze's_. Harry and Ginny went to the section and looked around.

"Oh my," Ginny said, a hand flying to her mouth. Harry followed her gaze and saw what she was staring at. There was a counter with the words _A Tribute to Fred Weasley _in bright yellow letters with a smiling picture of Fred.

"These were his favorites," Ginny said, looking at the merchandise on the shelf, "George said he was going to do this…" Harry put a comforting arm around Ginny.

"I need to go to the ladies room," Ginny said, but Harry noticed the tears shimmering in her eyes.

"I'll meet you outside," Harry said. Ginny nodded and skirted off. Harry went outside and started walking over to one of the street vendors selling flowers. Ginny's favorite was yellow daises.

Harry walked by an alley on his way to the vendor and a familiar voice made him stop.

"Let me go," said Elizabeth's voice from the alley. She sounded like she was crying.

"You know what you have to do," said another voice. Harry peeked into the alley and saw Elizabeth and one of the new stuents, Sterling. Sterling was holding Elizabeth's arms in a tight grip and had her pressed against the wall.

"Please," Elizabeth sobbed, "Don't make me do it."

"It's too late for that," Sterling hissed, "You knew what you were getting yourself into. Now is no time to back down."

"I can't," Elizabeth sobbed, shaking her head. Her black wavy hair fell in front of her face like a veil.

"Hey leave her alone!" Harry shouted. Sterling and Elizabeth's heads wiped around to face him.

"Stay out of this Potter!" Sterling spat. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sterling.

"Let her go," Harry said slowly. Sterling glared at him for a few seconds longer before letting Elizabeth go. She crumpled onto the floor, her shoulders shaking. Sterling stormed out of the alley, making sure to shove his shoulder against Harry's on the way. Harry rushed over to Elizabeth, who was beginning to stand up and dust herself off.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, checking her over for any injuries, "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth said, wiping away tears that had fallen down her pale cheeks.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, okay?" Elizabeth snapped, her silver blue eyes now bright with anger, "I've got to go." She pushed past Harry and back into the busy street of Hogsmeade. Harry followed her, but lost her in the crowd. He sighed in defeat, and then walked back to the vendor to get the flowers for Ginny. She was ecstatic to get the flowers.

"Harry, you're so sweet," she said, giving him a kiss. Harry plastered a smile on his face, but his mind was still on the scene that had happened between Sterling and Elizabeth.

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Questions and Rashes

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter!"

The harsh voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts. He looked around to find the whole class staring at him.

He had been in his Defense Against the Dark Arts. The new teacher was a short, petite woman with tan skin, black hair in a pixie cut and dark eyes. Her name was Savanna Elian.

"Perhaps you would like to tell the class the year that the National Wizarding Woman's Movement was held?" she asked, raising her dark eyebrows. Harry racked his brain, trying to remember. Hermione was scribbling something on a piece of paper. Just when Harry was about to admit he didn't know, Hermione's arm brushed his arm the slightest bit. Harry glanced down and noticed a year scribbled on the edge of her parchment.

_1862._

"1862," Harry answered. Professor Elian's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, yes," she said. After class, Harry caught up with Ron Hermione in the corridor.

"Thanks for helping me," he said.

"No problem," Hermione answered, "I could tell you were really deep in thought about something. Mind if I ask what it was?"

"Yeah, you looked like you were in another world," Ron said. Harry contemplated whether or not to tell them and decided he should. He explained what he had seen happen between Elizabeth and Sterling. Suddenly, a gray cat skirted between them.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said, running past, "Darn cat won't listen. Spirit, get back here!" They watched Elizabeth chase her cat until she disappeared around the corner.

"Anyway," Hermione said slowly as the three of them continued walking to their next class, Charms, "At first, it sounded like Sterling might have been trying to…you know…_take advantage _of her. But…I don't know. It's almost like part of the story is missing."

"I got the feeling he wanted her to do something," Harry said, "Like a job. And she didn't want to do it." Hermione it her bottom lip, concentrating.

"And she wouldn't tell you what happened?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"She got all angry and stormed off," Harry said.

"Girls," Ron said, shaking his head.

"What about girls?" Hermione snapped. Ron's eyes widened with panic as he realized what he had just said.

"Nothing!" Ron said, his voice raising an octave. Hermione rolled her eyes and stormed down the hall.

"See, I told you!" Ron said, watching his girlfriend walk off.

"Well, you were a bit insensitive," Harry said.

"But why do girls overreact over _everything_?" Ron asked, "Like yesterday, I asked Hermione why her school skirt was always so long. Darn thing is nearly to her knees while other girls have them hiked up you could see…you know. She got all made, called me a Neanderthal and stormed off like she did just now." Harry shook his head and put a hand on his best friends shoulder. Even Harry knew what Ron had done wrong.

"Ron, I'm saying this as your best mate," Harry said, "You can be really thick sometimes."

"What am I supposed to do?" Ron asked, "Get her flowers or something?"

"Yeah," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders, "I do it for Ginny all the time and she loves it." Ron let out a long sigh.

"Fine, I'll try it," he said.

* * *

Harry returned to the common room after Quidditch practice to fine someone in a red blanket curled up on the couch. He noticed the head of bushy brown hair and a book in the person's hand.

"Hermione?" Harry said, sitting at her feet. She looked up and Harry let out a gasp of horror. All over her face and arms and probably the rest of her body was a vibrant red rash.

"What happened?" Harry asked, touching a red spot her arm softly.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione said, anger dripping from every letter, "That dolt got me a bouquet of tulips. TULIPS!" Harry winced. He knew the mistake Ron had made. Hermione was allergic to tulips. They caused her to break out into a rash.

"Of all the flowers in the world," Hermione said, "He gets me the one thing I'm allergic to!"

"Have you gone to Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "She gave me something for the itching and the rash should be gone in a few hours. I just can't believe this."

"You know Ron," Harry said, "He's not very good at this stuff. Just give him a chance.  
Hermione sighed heavily.

"I suppose your right," she said, "But Harry…they were _tulips _for Merlin's sake!" Harry chuckled, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sure Ron feels horrid about it," he said.

"He better be," Hermione mumbled. Harry let out aloud yawn.

"Look at me keeping you here," Hermione said, "You're probably exhausted after Quidditch practice. Go on to bed."

"Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"I'm fine," she said with a small smile, "Good night Harry."

" 'Night, Hermione," Harry said, patting her shoulder one more time before going upstairs.

Ron was laying face up on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Tulips mate?" Harry asked, sitting on his own bed, "Really?"

"I forgot…" Ron groaned, "Ugh, she must think I'm a total dunce."

"Pretty much," Harry said. Ron threw a pillow, hitting Harry's head.

"You're my best friend, aren't you supposed to make me feel better?" Ron asked. A tapping at the window caught their attention. Harry already knew what it was. Alexandra. She had taken a liking to sitting by Harry during the night, occasionally flying out to hunt. Today, she flew in with a dead rat in her mouth.

"Good girl," Harry said, petting her head before sitting back down.

"Get her sunflowers," Harry said, turning to his drawer to get out his pajamas.

"What?" Ron asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Hermione," Harry said, "Get her sunflowers, they're her favorite." Ron's face lit up.

"Genius!" he shouted, "You, Harry Potter, are a bloody genius!"

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. Threatened

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry was sitting across from Ginny in the Great Hall during breakfast the next day.

"I wonder where Ron and Hermione are," Ginny questioned, looking around. Breakfast was almost over and neither Ron nor Hermione were there.

As if on cue, Ron and Hermione came into the Great Hall, Hermione beaming and holding a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. Ron mouthed a _Thank you_. at Harry.

"Hermione, those flowers are so gorgeous," Ginny gushed, delicately touching one of the yellow petals.

"Aren't they?" Hermione said, "Ron got them for me."

"Thanks for the tip mate," Ron whispered to Harry as he sat next to him.

"No problem," Harry whispered back, "I told you she's like them." Ron nodded in agreement, and then his gaze fixed on something happening down the table. Harry followed his gaze and saw what Ron was staring it. Elizabeth and Jason were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, away from everyone else, deep in conversation. Several people were staring at them by now.

Never had a Slytherin sat at the Gryffindor table. If one even walked over to the table, it meant trouble.

"What is he doing here?" Harry mumbled. Elizabeth's brow furrowed a bit. She looked like she was irritated.

The platinum blonde haired girl, Rosalinda, walked over. She said something to Jason, who nodded, said something to Elizabeth, and then followed Rosalinda out of the Great Hall.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Harry said. He got up and walked over to the seat Jason had just vacated.

"Hi," he said, sitting down. Elizabeth jumped, startled, her silver blue eyes darting up to look at Harry.

"Harry," she said breathlessly, "Hi."

"What was that all about?" he asked, nodding his head toward the doors Jason and Rosalinda had just walked through. Elizabeth shook her head, her wavy black hair bouncing as her head moved.

"Nothing," she said, "Jason is an old family friend. We were just talking."

"You looked like he was bothering you," Harry said. Elizabeth stabbed her peas rather harshly.

"He was just being a prick," Elizabeth snapped, "Like I said. It's nothing. Can you drop it?" Harry looked at Elizabeth, her brow still furrowed with irritation. Ginny and Hermione had told Harry tht when a girl said something was "nothing", it was actually a big "something". But Elizabeth didn't seem like she was going to tell what was bothering her.

"Well, you know I'm here if you need someone to talk to, right?" Harry asked. Elizabeth gave him a small smile and laughed.

"Harry, seriously," she said, "It's nothing, he was just being annoying. Geez, you worry so much." She patted his hand.

"I promise, I'll tell you if something is wrong," she said, "Now you better go back to your friends. It looks like your little girlfriend is about to come over and beat the snot out of me." Harry glanced back at his friends to find Ginny glaring at him and Elizabeth.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, standing up, "I'll see you around." Elizabeth waved as Harry walked back to his seat.

"What was that all about?" Ginny snapped as Harry sat down.

"Nothing, we were just talking," Harry said.

"Why was she touching your hand?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She was just being friendly," Harry explained. Ginny pursed her lips in a way that reminded Harry a bit too much of Mrs. Weasley. She remained quiet for the rest of breakfast and then practically ran to her first class.

"Ron, please make sure she's okay," Hermione asked, touching Ron's arm. He nodded and went off after his sister. Once he disappeared around the corner, Hermione hit Harry upside his head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being a complete idiot!" Hermione said, "Can't you see Ginny is feeling threatened by Elizabeth?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would she feel threatened?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Harry, sometimes you're as thick as Ron," she mumbled, "Ginny feels threatened because you spend so much time with Elizabeth. And it's obvious Elizabeth has a thing for you. Ginny thinks you're going to leave her for Elizabeth." Harry stared at Hermione in shock.

"You can't be serious," he said, "Ginny has nothing to worry about. Elizabeth and I are just friends."

"Well you should go tell her that," Hermione said. Ron came jogging back toward them…the left side of his hair singed off.

"Ginny doesn't want to talk to anyone now," he said, his eyes wide with panic.

"Or maybe later," Hermione said, "Come, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey. And you," Hermione pointed at Harry as she took Ron's hand, "Remember what I said." Harry watched them walk off. He was about to make his way to class when he saw Elizabeth walking a few feet ahead. It couldn't hurt to ask how she felt about him, right?'

"Elizabeth!" Harry called out. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi again," she said and he walked up to her.

"I need to ask you a question," Harry said.

"Sure, shoot," Elizabeth said. Harry took a deep breath and said, "Hermione suspects you like me as more than just a friend. Is that true?" Elizabeth raised a black eyebrow and chuckled.

"Of course not," she said, "Besides, you have a girlfriend already. I would never do something like that." Harry sighed in relief.

"Can you please tell Ginny that?" he asked, "Hermione said she feels threatened by you."

"Of course," Elizabeth said.

"Just don't go now," Harry said quickly, "Unless you want your hair singed off." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow again and giggled.

"Okay," she said slowly, "I have my next class with her. I'll tell her then."

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. A Potential Problem

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ginny sat next to Harry while he ate lunch with Ron and Hermione, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Elizabeth talked to me," she said, "Sorry about overreacting." Harry grinned at her.

"It's okay," he said, "I wish you would have told me how you felt though." Ginny shrugged, getting herself a slice of pumpkin pie.

"I didn't want you to think I was some jealous wench," she said, and then giggled, "I guess I didn't do a good job with that, did I?" Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder's and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I should have been more attentive to your feelings," Harry murmured, resting his forehead against her head. Ginny giggled.

"You are so sweet," she said, kissing Harry's lips. Ron broke the moment by making a retching sound.

"Not while I'm eating please," Ron groaned. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Ron complained, rubbing his side. Hermione just rolled her eyes, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Insensitive." They continued to eat and chat until Harry had to leave to get ready for Quidditch practice that afternoon.

"I'll come with you," Hermione said, "I have to talk to Professor McGonagall and her office is on the way." Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Ginny before walking away.

"What do you need to see Professor McGonagall for?" Harry asked. Hermione let out a long sigh.

"I don't," she said, "I just have to talk to someone about this or I'm going to explode."

"What is it?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes darted around.

"Not here," she said, "Too many people." She stayed silent until they reached the Quidditch locker room. Hermione sat down while Harry got the balls out of the storage closet and set them near the door before sitting down next to her. He noticed how her brow was furrowed and her hands clenched into fists on her lap.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, worried. Hermione took a deep breath before saying.

"IwanttobreakupwithRon," she said in one breath. Harry looked at her, raising an eyebrow. He hadn't understood a word she just said because she spoke so fast. Hermione groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Don't make me say it again," she groaned. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"I honestly didn't understand what you said," Harry said, "Just speak slower this time. And use pauses." Hermione let out a small chuckle and then said slower, but her voice shaking slightly, "I want to break up with Ron." Harry looked at her, surprised.

"Oh," he said. Hermione glared at him.

" 'Oh'?" she snapped, "I tell you something that can potentially ruin Ron and I's friendship and all you can say is 'Oh'?"

"Well the choice is yours," Harry said defensively, "Why do you want to break up with him anyway?"

"We're just not as compatible as I thought we were," Hermione said, "We're too different. And that tulip incident…" Hermione shuddered at the memory.

"But the he got you sunflowers," Harry pointed out, "You're favorite."

"I saw him mouth 'Thank you,' to you Harry," Hermione deadpanned. Harry winced slightly. Busted.

"He didn't even remember my favorite flower," Hermione said, shaking her head, "And got me the kind I'm allergic to. On top of that, he's just so insensitive sometimes. And he's not romantic whatsoever. And I always catch him looking at other girls, _especially_ one's with big…" Hermione gestured to her chest and Harry got the point, "And then there's…" Suddenly, Hermione's cheeks tinged pink.

"What?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing," she said quickly, "Stray thought. It's just…I just can't take it anymore."

"Well, if you're this unhappy, you should break up with him," Harry said simply.

"But I still want us to be friends," Hermione said, "This could ruin our friendship. And then what about you? What if Ron and I don't stay friends after the break-up? I don't want you to have to choose sides." Hermione buried her face in her hands again.

"Harry, for once I have no idea what to do," she said. Harry could hear the tears in her voice.

"Come on, don't cry Hermione," Harry said, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. Hermione leaned into his embrace.

"This is all so confusing," she murmured.

"Thus the life of a teenager," Harry stated. Hermione giggled slightly.

"Do you want me to be there when you do it?" Harry asked, "Moral support or something?" Hermione shook her head, wiping at her eyes.

"No, I better do it alone," she said, "And I don't want you caught between any crossfire." Harry nodded in agreement. He had seen firsthand how bad arguments between Ron and Hermione could be. And there would no doubt be an argument over this."

"Well, find me if you need me," Harry said, patting her shoulder. Hermione smiled at him and stood up.

"I should get going," she said, making her way toward the door. Harry walked over to where had put down the case of Quidditch balls.

"Harry," Hermione's voice said from the doorway. Harry turned around to see her standing at the door, one hand on the knob.

"Yes?" he said. Hermione smiled again and just said, "Ginny's lucky to have such a sweet guy like you," before walking out the door.

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. It Ends With a Couch in the Black Lake

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry walked with Ginny returned to the Common Room after dinner. Hermione had left early with Ron. Harry suspected he knew what was going to happen.

When they reached the staircase leading up to the common room, the whole Gryffindor house seemed to be outside on the staircase. At first, Harry thought maybe there was an attack or something. But then he saw everyone's faces. No one looked scared. In fact, they looked…curious. Harry could faintly hearing two people yelling, but couldn't make out the words.

"What's going on?" Harry asked a brown haired boy near him.

"Ron and Hermione," the boy said, "Apparently, Hermione wanted to break up with him and chaos ensued."

"Why is everyone out here?" Ginny asked. They boy looked at Ginny like she had grown a second head.

"You should see it in there," the boy said, "No one wants to get caught in that."

"What's going on?" asked a voice behind them. Harry turned to see Elizabeth walking up the stairs.

"Harry and Hermione breaking up," Ginny said.

"I'll go try to calm them down," Harry said. He made his way through the throng of people.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" the Fat Lady asked. Harry nodded and said the password. The Fat Lady shrugged and mumbled, "You're funeral," as she swung open. Harry braced himself and went into the common room. He saw immediately what people were talking about.

Book and paper were scattered everywhere. Two armchairs had been upturned and the fireplace had gone out. Two of the candleholders on the walls were askew. A window had been shattered. And the couch was mysteriously missing. Ron and Hermione were standing on opposite sides of the room, screaming at each other, wands out, but at their sides. A flock of familiar yellow birds flew around Ron's head, pecking at him.

"You insensitive prick-!"

"Mad woman-!"

"Such a Neanderthal-!"

"You're off your rocker-!"

"STOP IT!" Harry shouted, using the voice he usually reserved only for Quidditch training. When neither Hermione nor Ron seemed to hear him, he pulled out his wand and flicked it so the room was filled with red sparks. Once the sparks disappeared, Ron and Hermione were quiet.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked. Immediately, Ron and Hermione started talking at the same time, neither of them coherent over the other.

"One at a time!" Harry shouted, "Hermione, you first. And call off the birds." Hermione flicked her wand and the yellow birds disappeared.

"Ronal here is being ridiculous," she snapped, glaring at Ron, "Just because I broke up with him-"

"She's in love with someone else!" Ron shouted. Harry's eyes widened.

"She told me she's felt this way for a while," Ron said, "Harry our whole relationship has been a lie." Harry looked at Hermione to see tears in her eyes. She turned and ran out of the common room.

"Did she tell you who?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron mumbled, "I can't believe this Harry!" Ron turned and stormed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, mumbling to himself.

After a while, Harry heard footsteps behind him.

"I saw Hermione run out," Elizabeth said from behind him, "Ginny went to see where she was going." Elizabeth walked around.

"Whoa, they did some damage," she muttered. She looked out the broken window.

"Umm, Harry," she said, "The couch is in the Black Lake." Harry shook his head. Professor Flitwick, who had been appointed head of Gryffindor House since McGonagall was now headmistress, hurried into the room.

"My, my, what went on here?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Break-up," Harry said, not wanting to rat out Ron and Hermione. Flitwick shook his head, clucking his tongue. He took out his wand and waved it. Immediately, everything began to right itself. The candleholders straightened, the armchairs upright, papers and books flying into place. The couch came in through the window, dripping wet.

"Why is the couch wet?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"It was in the Black Lake," Elizabeth said. Flitwick just shook his head and dried the couch with another flick of his wand. Slowly, people started filing back into the room, looking around. Harry sat down in the armchair, feeling suddenly tired.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This could of really done it," Harry muttered, "You should have seen them Elizabeth. They way they shouted at each other…how they looked…"

"But they'll get over it, right?" Elizabeth asked, sitting on the arm of the chair. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said, "I've never seen them in such a huge fight. I just don't know."

**Because we all know that a Ron and Hermione fight can lead to a couch in the Black lake XD Anyway, there's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. Hogsmeade

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Breakfast the next morning was awkward to say the least. Ron sat down the table with a few other seventh years while Hermione ate with Harry and Ginny. No one said a word. Ginny nudged Harry's side.

"I have an idea," she whispered in his ear, "Why don't you take Hermione to that new bookstore than opened up in Hogsmeade, I'm sure she'd love it. I'd come, but Sprout gave us this _massive _essay to do."

"Sounds like a good idea," Harry said. He knew that if anything could cheer Hermione up, it would be books.

* * *

"Why did you drag me here again?" Hermione asked. She and Harry were walking through the streets of Hogsmeade, the sign of the bookstore in sight.

"That," Harry said, pointing to it. They stopped in front of the bookstore and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"It was Ginny's idea," Harry admitted. Hermione threw her arms around Harry, crushing him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, "And tell Ginny thank you too." Hermione took off into the store and Harry followed her. He sat on one of the plush couches and watched Hermione look around. She was like a kid in a candy store and he couldn't help but grin as he watched her bounce around.

"Look what I found," she giggled, dropping a book into Harry's lap. His face was on the cover and above it the words _Harry Potter: The Story of the Chosen One _in gold letters. Harry groaned, putting the book on the table beside him.

"It was only a matter of time," Hermione chimed. She went to pay for her books - she must have gotten at least ten – and they walked out together.

"Here, I'll hold some," Harry said, taking a bag. Hermione smiled at him gratefully. They each got a butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks and went outside to sit on a bench and drink them.

"Thank you again Harry," Hermione said, beaming, "That was just what I needed."

"It's nice to see you smile again," Harry said with a grin, "And don't worry. Ron will simmer down eventually, you know how he is." Hermione just nodded, taking a sip from her butterbeer.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Hermione said.

"Shoot," Harry said, taking a swig of butterbeer.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked. Harry nearly shot butterbeer out of his nose.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked. Hermione looked down at her hand wrapped around her bottle of butterbeer.

"Ron always looked at other girls when we were together," she said quietly, "I was thinking. Maybe he didn't like me because I'm not beautiful like other girls."

"Well, you aren't like other girls," Harry said, "You're better." Hermione's head snapped up.

"You have a natural beauty most girls don't have," Harry said.

"I have bushy hair," Hermione said.

"It's actually gotten quite wavy," Harry pointed out.

"My eyes are mud colored,"

"They're chocolate colored,"

"I'm scrawny,"

"You're a healthy size Hermione,"

"My chest isn't that big,"

"You're chest is fine Hermione," Harry said, and then blushed when he realized what he just said. Hermione's cheeks flamed pink and she giggled.

"Harry James Potter, have you been looking at my chest?" she teased.

"Well…I…uh…" Harry stuttered. Hermione laughed, patting his arm.

"I'm teasing you," she laughed, "You should have seen the look on your face." Hermione wiped a tear from her eye.

"But did you really mean what you said?" she asked seriously.

"Of course," Harry said, "Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Hermione shrugged, looking up at the sky again.

"Does this have anything to do with the other guy your in love with?" Harry asked. Hermione's cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah, sort of," she mumbled.

"Do I know him?" Harry asked. Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" she asked.

"Can you at least tell me who he is?" Harry asked. Hermione let out a long sigh and seemed to be contemplating something to herself.

"You have to promise this won't change our friendship if I tell you," she said softly, looking right into Harry's eyes. Harry could see the fear and uncertainty in her dark brown eyes.

"Of course Hermione," he said, but then saw tears in her eyes.

"Promise me," she whispered, "Please."

"I promise," Harry said softly. Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I can't say it," she said, "But I'll show you." Harry glanced around, expecting Hermione to point to someone walking by them. What he didn't expect was Hermione to lean forward and press her lips against his.

What Harry felt during the kiss both thrilled and scared him. What thrilled him was the sensation. How he felt the kiss from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes. How her lips felt so soft against his won. How if felt like someone had just set off a box of fireworks in the pit of his stomach. The way Hermione's lips trembled slightly and how soft her skin was against his fingertips when he supped her face in his hands to steady her.

And what scared him were all of these feelings. He never felt like this kissing Ginny. Sure, he did feel something, but it wasn't really fireworks. More like just sparks.

When they parted, Hermione's bottom lip was trembling.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, tears falling down her cheeks, "I shouldn't have done that. You…and Ginny…and I just…" Hermione got up and ran away from Harry, leaving him slightly shocked, breathless and befuddled, still sitting on the bench.

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Falling Apart

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry had looked around Hogsmeade for Hermione, but after almost an hour of searching, he concluded that she had probably returned to the castle and went back himself.

Harry felt slightly self-conscious, walking thought the halls of Hogwarts. He felt as if people could look at him and tell that he had kissed Hermione. If Ginny ever found out…

"Hey Harry!" Ginny said cheerfully from behind him, making Harry jump nearly a foot in the air.

"Hi," he said, trying to sound normal.

"I just saw Hermione running to the common room," Ginny said, "She looked really upset, what happened?" Harry wasn't sure what he should do. Tell the truth, that he and Hermione kissed and risk facing Ginny's wrath? Or lie?

"I'll go talk to her," Harry said, rushing past Ginny before she could say another word. He went to the Gryffindor common room. No one was in there but Hermione, reading one of the new books she had read. Harry noticed the tear streaks down her cheeks and fresh tears still falling.

"Hermione," he said softly. Hermione started and looked as if she was about to run off again. She was halfway out her seat when Harry gently grabbed her wrist.

"Sit," he said, "We need to talk." Hermione nodded and sat back down. Harry felt her hand trembling slightly under his.

"About that kiss," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, "I shouldn't have done it. You're with Ginny and I had no right to just kiss you out of the blue like that-"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted, "When you kissed me, I felt…something. Something I never felt when kissing Ginny. Something – and this is going to sound so corny – magical." Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"And something is wrong," Harry said, "If I feel something kissing you that I don't feel kissing my own girlfriend. I think Ginny and I need to talk." Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I don't want to be the one that breaks you two up," she said.

"Better that than being in a loveless relationship," Harry said, patting her hand, "I should go find her." Hermione nodded and Harry stood up and turned around…only to see Ron standing at the bottom of the staircase that led to the boy's dormitories.

"Ron!" Harry said, surprised, "How long have you been there?" Ron looked up at Harry and that's when Harry got his answers. Ron's eyes were full of hurt and betrayal.

"Long enough," he said, then turned his gaze on Hermione, "It was Harry all along?" Hermione nodded, her bottom lip trembling as more tears threatened to spill. Ron turned his gaze back to Harry.

"You're going to break Ginny's heart," he said, his voice cold and even, "She loves you Harry." Harry sighed heavily.

"You think I don't know that?" Harry said, running a hand through his hair, "Ron, it's not like we _planned _for this to happen! It just happened, okay?" Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"I thought we were friends," he said, looking from Hermione to Harry and back.

"We are," Hermione said softly.

"Well best friends don't hurt each other like this!" Ron shouted, suddenly standing up. He turned to face Harry.

"Friends don't steal their best mates girlfriends!" he shouted.

"Ron please," Hermione said, tears falling freely down her face. She walked forward, trying to put a hand on Ron's arm, but he jerked away from her touch.

"I'm done," Ron said, shaking his head. And for the first time, Harry noticed Ron's eyes shining with unshed tears, "I'm done with you two." And with that, Ron stormed out of the common room. Hermione sunk to her knees sobbing.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she sobbed, "It's all my fault." Harry knelt beside her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"No it isn't," he said softly.

"It is," Hermione whispered, "Harry, if this is how it's going to be with…us. If we have to lose Ron…I don't think I can…" Harry nodded, showing that he understood what she was trying to say. Their friendship was breaking apart right before their eyes. And it was going tot take more than a _reparo _spell to fix it.

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Understanding

**Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry it took me so long o update. I've had writer's block, then I wrote a few fanfics for my newest obsession, the TV show **_**Vampire Diaries, **_**and I've had a lot of school work to do and on top of all that, I've been sick lately. But I'm back and better and here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, walking into the common room. Harry felt his heart give an uncomfortable lurch.

Ginny saw Hermione crying on the floor and rushed over.

"What happened to her?" Ginny asked, worried. Hermione looked up a Ginny and just cried harder.

"Can you take her up to the dormitories?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and helped Hermione stand and walk up the stairs to the dormitories. Harry sunk into the couch, staring into the fireplace. He had to tell Ginny. It wasn't right to string her along. She deserved someone who could devote their entire self to her.

Ginny came back downstairs after ten minutes and sat down next to Harry.

"Hermione's asleep," she said, "She wouldn't tell me what was wrong." Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder, looking up at him.

"Do you know what has her so upset?" she asked Harry. Harry stayed silent, his green eyes fixed on the fire ahead of him.

"Harry," Ginny said, tapping his arm, "Come on, don't you get weird on me too." Harry blinked, tearing his eyes away from the fire to look at Ginny.

"Sorry," he apologized, "It's just…we need to talk."

"Oh no," Ginny said, lifting her head from Harry's shoulder to look at him better, "Usually, 'we need to talk' does not mean something good." Harry let out a long sigh, trying to gather his words.

"You know I care about you, right?" he said, "That I would never intentionally hurt you." Ginny nodded.

"But…" Harry said, not sure if he could finish the sentence.

"You're in love with Hermione," Ginny said, her eyes darting to the stairs that led to the girl's dormitories, and then back at Harry, "I know." Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"But…how…?" he asked. Ginny shrugged, a sad smile on her face.

"I…suspected…it for a while. The way you two look at each other…the way you act around each other…there was something going on between you two that neither of you seemed to notice. And when we got together, well I thought that you had actually chosen me over her. That maybe I was wrong about you two. And we've been together for so long Harry…but I saw you comforting her here." Ginny sighed, running a hand through her red hair.

"Harry, there is undeniably something going on between you and Hermione," she said, "I don't know what it is. I don't think you two even know. But you better figure it out."

"So you're not angry with me?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No," she said, "Deep down, I guess I always knew this would happen." Harry nodded glancing at the entrance to the common room.

"Ron didn't take it as well," he said.

"So that's what he was so angry about," Ginny said, "I passed by him on the way here. He looked livid."

"He's furious with me and Hermione," Harry said, "We've had fights before, but nothing this big."

"I'll talk some sense into him," Ginny said, patting Harry's shoulder, "Well, I may have to knock it into him. You know how hard headed he can be." Harry chuckled.

"Thanks," Harry said with a grin. Ginny grinned back.

"No problem," she said, "Well, I should so search for my brother before he scares some first years to death or something." Ginny stood up and walked out of the common room. A few seconds later, Elizabeth came into the room.

"Ummm, I heard the yelling," Elizabeth said.

"Who didn't?" Harry asked cynically. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I think there may be some people in China who didn't hear," she said. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, no use in sitting here sulking," Elizabeth said, walking over to him. Harry noticed that she was carrying her broomstick.

"Come," she said, tugging at the collar of his robes, "Flying always helps me feel better."

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Oh come on," Elizabeth said, "I need the practice anyway if we're going to bet Hufflepuff next week. If I screw up, it's on you head." Harry sighed in defeat and smiled up at her.

"Okay," he said, "Just let me get my broom."

"I'll meet you on the field," Elizabeth said before walking out of the common room.

**There's chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. Attack

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry grabbed his Phoenix Flight and went out onto the Quidditch field to meet Elizabeth. At first, the field looked empty and Harry wondered where she was. Then he noticed a dark lump in the center of the field. A lump that looked suspiciously like a person. Harry jogged over and recognized the long, wavy black hair and broomstick lying beside the person.

"Elizabeth!" he said, dropping his own broom and kneeling next to her. He noticed the green grass was stained red. Elizabeth groaned, holding a hand to her side.

"Harry," she whispered, and Harry saw tears in her eyes.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Harry said soothingly, "I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey."

"Harry," Elizabeth whispered, tears falling down her pale cheeks, "Run." Harry looked down at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. Suddenly, there was a snarling sound behind him. Harry spun around just in time to see a brown mass of fur rush at him. Harry jumped out of the way just in time. The brown mass stopped just in time for Harry to see what it was. A werewolf. A brown werewolf that stood taller than him. It must have been this werewolf that attacked Elizabeth.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the werewolf. The werewolf stumbled back, holding a hand to its chest. But it recovered quickly and darted at Harry, claws outstretched. Harry dodged it again, but one of the werewolf's claws had caught his robes and cut right through to his skin.

"Damn," Harry muttered, holding his bleeding arm, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" The werewolf froze falling to the ground. Harry stood up. There was no way he was going to able to carry Elizabeth with an injured arm.

A dark form in the shadows caught his attention. Harry held his wand at the ready, but from the shadows came Elizabeth's gray tabby cat, Spirit. The cat trotted toward Elizabeth, then suddenly darted into the castle.

"She'll get help," Elizabeth panted, "She's smart."

"Let me see your wounds," Harry said. Harry bent down, gently prying Elizabeth's pale hand from her side. Her hand was cold, probably from staying outside so long and from the blood she was losing.

"Harry, you're hurt," Elizabeth said, eying his arm. Harry shrugged.

"I'm fine," he said, eyeing Elizabeth's side. The side of her robes and shirt were torn and covered in blood.

"Did he bite you?" Harry asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No," she said, "Just scratched. What's a werewolf doing on school grounds anyway?"

"I don't know," Harry said. He glanced where the werewolf stood petrified. Except the werewolves body no longer laid there.

"Where is it?" Elizabeth asked. Harry contemplated what to tell her. Lie and say the werewolf laid there, petrified? Or tell the truth, that the werewolf was gone, and let her worry?

Harry was spared answering when Spirit came darting out of the castle Sterling behind her.

"I ran into Spirit on the way here," Sterling said, "What happened to her?"

"A werewolf attack," Harry said. Sterling raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Would I lie about something like this?" Harry snapped.

"Sorry, sorry, stupid question," he said, and then saw Harry's arm.

"You better get that bandaged up with Madame Pomfrey," Sterling said, nodding toward Harry's arm, "I'll carry her there."

"Okay," Harry said, glancing one more time at Elizabeth before getting up.

It didn't take long for Madame Pomfrey to bandage his arm. Harry told her about the werewolf and Madame Pomfrey sent an owl to Professor McGonagall to let her know. He was only there for a few minutes and then left, running into Sterling, who was carrying Elizabeth bridal style in his arms.

"Harry," she said weakly. Harry stopped, standing near her.

"Yeah," he said. She smiled weakly, her eyes on his face, although they had a faraway look in them.

"Sorry we didn't get to play Quidditch," she said, "You never got to clear your head." Harry chuckled, patting Elizabeth's shoulder.

"It's okay," Harry said, "Just get better." Elizabeth nodded, closing her eyes. Sterling just gave Harry a curt nod before walking toward the hospital wing.

Harry walked into the common room to find Ron sitting in front of the fire, Ginny next to him. She looked up when he entered and gasped.

"Harry, your arm!" she gasped, seeing his tattered and bloody sleeve.

"Be careful if you go outside," Harry told them, "There's a werewolf on the lose." Ron's head snapped around.

"You were attacked by a werewolf?" he asked.

"Just a scratch," Harry said, gesturing to his arm, "Elizabeth got it worse though. She's in the hospital wing now."

"Is she going to be okay?" Ginny asked.

"She looked pretty bad," Harry said, "But knowing Madame Pomfrey, she'll be fine. She's in good hands." Ginny nodded. An awkward silence fell over them.

"Well, I'm all tuckered out," Ginny said, standing up, "I'll go to bed." She left, leaving Harry and Ron alone in the common room.

"How did you get away?" Ron asked, not looking down at the rug.

"Body bind spell," Harry said.

"Are you sure your okay?" Ron asked. Harry rubbed his arm.

"Yeah," he said, "Just a scratch."

"Look's worse," he said. Harry looked down at himself. Most of the blood on his clothes wasn't his.

"Most of this is Elizabeth's blood," he said somberly, "It got her bad." Ron let out a long sigh.

"I'm…sorry," he choked out, "About…"

"I know," Harry said.

"That werewolf could have killed you," Ron muttered, "And…" Harry chuckled. Ron was never good with words.

"It's okay mate," Harry said, walking over to Ron and putting a hand on his shoulder, "I get it." Ron looked up at Harry and gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to go to bed," Harry said, "Nearly getting killed by a werewolf takes a lot out of you." Ron chuckled.

" 'Night mate," he said.

" 'Night," Harry said. He went up to the dormitories. Alexandra was perched on his desk.

"Hey girl," Harry said, petting her head. Alexandra let out a hoot in response. Harry changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. Alexandra stared at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Going to protect me from the werewolves?" Harry asked. Alexandra hopped onto the windowsill next to Harry's bed.

"Goodnight Alexandra," Harry muttered, before falling asleep.

**There's chapter 15! For some odd reason, I love writing scenes with Alexandra in it. Maybe it's just 'cause I love owls XD I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. Sickness and Suspicions

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry saw Elizabeth walk into the Great Hall during breakfast the next morning. She had a slight limp to her walk and looked paler than usual. And tired She had sat at the end of the table and seconds later, Sterling, Jason and Rosalinda joined her. By the look on their faces, they seemed angry with her. Elizabeth had her head cast down, her hair hiding her face as she picked at her eggs.

"I'll be right back," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. He walked over to Elizabeth and sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked, "I saw you come in. You were limping." Elizabeth looked up, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder and smiling at him. Up close, Harry could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said, "Madame Pomfrey patched me up. I'm a bit sore though. But don't worry, I'll be in perfect condition for the Quidditch match next week. I'm just a bit tired. Kept having nightmares about that werewolf." Elizabeth shuddered slightly.

"I'm sure they've caught it by now," Harry said. Harry looked at Jason, Sterling and Rosalinda. Sterling and Jason were suddenly talking about a class while Rosalinda twirled a strand of her platinum blonde hair around her finger.

"Is everything else okay?" Harry asked casually. Harry noticed her eyes dart to Jason, Sterling and Rosalinda before focusing back on Harry.

"Great," she said, smiling again. Harry nodded and glanced at the four of them one more time before returning to his seat with Ron and Hermione.

"Something is up," he said as he sat down, "Every time one of those three come around, Elizabeth seems to be upset. But she won't say what's wrong."

"I saw her and Rosalinda having an argument in the library," she said, "Among the charms books. It was too quiet for me to hear, but it was obvious they were angry at each other." Harry looked up in time to see Jason, Sterling, Rosalinda and Elizabeth walk out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry walked up to the Owlery earlier that day to visit Alexandra and bring her some owl treats. He bumped into Elizabeth at the entryway.

"Oh, hi," she said breathlessly, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Just came to bring these to my owl, Alexandra," he said, holding up a bag of owl treats. Elizabeth smiled a nodded.

"I just sent an owl to my parents," she said, "McGonagall told them about the werewolf attack so they're worried sick and want me to write them every day just so they know I'm okay."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked, "You look a bit pale." Elizabeth frowned, pulling a compact mirror out of her bag and looking at her reflection.

"Ew, I didn't notice that I looked _that _bad," she said with a chuckle, "Maybe I'll try to get some hot tea and a nap before dinnertime. I hope I'm not coming down with anything. I'll see you around Harry." Harry said goodbye and walked into the Owlery. Alexandra immediately flew down and landed on a perch in front of him.

"Hi girl," Harry said, holding out a handful of owl treats. Alexandra happily picked them out of his hand.

"You better be careful out there," Harry said to her, "I don't want you getting eaten by a werewolf." Alexandra hooted in response.

* * *

During dinnertime, Harry spotted Elizabeth sitting with Jason, Sterling and Rosalinda once again. He walked over to her.

"Feeling better?" he asked. She looked up and nodded. Harry noticed that her skin had a bit of color back into it, although she still looked tired.

"A bit," she said, sounding slightly nasal, "I think I am coming down with something though. Just my luck huh? First a werewolf attack and now this." She shrugged.

"Liz, come with me to the washroom," Rosalinda said, placing a pale hand softly on Elizabeth's shoulder, "And maybe we can go to Madame Pomfrey to get something for that cold of yours." It was the first time Harry had heard Elizabeth talk. She had a soft, almost musical voice. She turned her green eyes toward Harry and smiled.

"You don't mind Harry, do you?" she asked. Harry found himself momentarily stunned at her wide, beautiful smile accompanied by her musical voice.

"Uh, no," he said, "Go. Get better soon Elizabeth." Elizabeth got up and followed Rosalinda out. As Harry sat back down with Ron and Hermione, Dennis Creevey came in, rubbing at his neck where a white gauze was. He sat with a friend a few feet away and Harry caught snippets of their conversation. _Lost…pet rat…a few minutes ago…went outside to find it…attacked…possibly a werewolf…_

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Another attack?" Ron said, "Blimey, they haven't caught that thing yet?"

"I'm worried," Hermione said, "Something is wrong. Very, very wrong."

**There's chapter 16! I love how this story is going! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	17. What is Happening?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry passed Professor McGonagall in the corridor on his way to his next class.

"Professor," he said, "Did you ever find that werewolf?" Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"We've spent all night and most of the day scouring the grounds and even inside the school and the outer rim of the grounds," she said, "It seems to have run off, but we're keeping an eye on it. Be careful, okay Potter." Harry nodded. Professor McGonagall patted him on the shoulder before continuing on. Harry kept walking, on his way to the library to study with Hermione. He found her sitting down at a table, surrounded by books. He snuck up behind her, pressing a kiss to her neck. Hermione jumped, letting out a little squeal.

"Harry!" she squeaked, "You startled me."

"Sorry," Harry said with a grin, sitting across from her, "I hope you weren't waiting long, I was asking McGonagall is she had information on the werewolf yet."

"Did she?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"She said they can't find it anywhere," Harry said. Hermione frowned, glancing down at her book.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. He knew that look. It meant that Hermione was contemplating something.

"I was just reading up on werewolves," she said, tapping her book, "And I read that, with years of experience, a werewolf can control itself in its wolf form. Remember when Professor Lupin transformed, he had no control over what he did?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Well, it takes years of practice and discipline, which Lupin never had. He would just take the Wolfsbane potion in order to keep his own mind," Hermione said, "But if someone had succeeded in this, they would even be able to control their transformations, full moon or not." Harry raised an eyebrow at the new information.

"Harry, this werewolf could be walking among us right now and we would never know," Hermione whispered, glancing around as if expecting the werewolf to pop out from behind one of the bookshelves.

"So now what?" Harry said, "How do you find a werewolf that appears to be a normal human?" Hermione shrugged, letting out a long sigh.

"That's where I'm stumped," she said, "Unlike muggle beliefs, werewolves are not affected by silver. In fact, it doesn't seem like they have any weaknesses. Sure, they can be affected by spells, but only for an extremely short amount of time, unless it's the killing curse of course." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Does McGonagall know this?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I'm going to send her an owl when I'm done here."

"Go now," Harry said, "I'll wait for you." Hermione smiled at him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she said. She leaned across the table give him a quick kiss on the lips before she left.

Harry got up a few minutes later in search for a book for transfiguration.

"Elizabeth, you're being ridiculous," hissed Rosalinda's musical voice from the next row of books. Harry peeked through a space between two books to see the two girls in the next aisle. Elizabeth was thumbing through book titles while Rosalinda leaned next to her, against the bookshelf, arms crossed over her chest and green eyes glaring at Elizabeth.

"No I'm not," Elizabeth snapped.

"You know you can't stop it," Rosalinda said.

"You're going to ruin everything," Rosalinda snapped, "Sterling told me what you did, what were you thinking?" Elizabeth's head spun around to face Rosalinda. Her silver-blue eyes blazed with anger.

"Just drop it, okay!" she hissed. Rosalinda cocked her head to one side.

"So are you going to do it?" Rosalinda asked. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip nervously.

"It all comes down to you," Rosalinda said, "This was all for nothing if you don't come through."

"I know," Elizabeth said, so softly that Harry almost didn't hear it. She turned back around to face the books so Harry couldn't see her face.

"It's what he wanted," Rosalinda said, placing a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "It would honor his memory." Harry saw Elizabeth's hands ball into fists against the bookshelf.

"I never wanted this," she muttered, "I never asked for it."

"Neither of us did," Rosalinda said, "But you're the only one who hasn't just accepted it."

"Maybe because I actually have a conscience," Elizabeth snapped. Rosalinda found.

"You'll be free after this," Rosalinda said, "One task. It will take only a few seconds." Elizabeth's hands started to shake. Rosalinda stroked Elizabeth's hair soothingly.

"It'll be okay," Rosalinda said in that soothing, musical voice of hers, "The sooner you do it, the sooner you will get your life back. Once you do it, everything will be great. You'll be _free_." Elizabeth's hands stopped shaking and she took a deep breath. She nodded her head once. Elizabeth and Rosalinda walked away, leaving Harry frozen behind the bookcase. What were they talking about?

**There's chapter 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. Trying to Find Out the Truth

**Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Are you sure you heard them right?" Ron asked. He, Harry and Hermione were in the boy's dormitory, Ron sitting on his bed and Harry and Hermione on Harry's bed.

"I'm positive," Harry said, "It sounded like Rosalinda was forcing Elizabeth to do something she didn't want to. And Elizabeth got really upset about it."

"Should we tell McGonagall?" Hermione suggested. Harry shrugged.

"She and the professors have enough trouble with that werewolf," Harry said, "This _could _be nothing…just girl drama or something." Hermione rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Harry, I _know _girl drama," she said, "This sounds like something bigger."

"I'm with Harry on this one," Ron said.

"But what about that whole '_you'll be free_' thing? That sounds like Elizabeth is being held against her will." Harry nodded in agreement.

"You have a point," he muttered.

"Harry, why don't you ask her about it?" Hermione asked, "She seems comfortable around you."

"I'll try," Harry said. Hermione stood up, grabbing her bag.

"Perfect," she said, "Get your broomstick and meet her on the Quidditch field in an hour. Hermione left, leaving Harry and Ron staring at each other until Ron said, "It's bloody scary how she plans things so well."

* * *

"Let's hope this night turns out different," Elizabeth joked as she and Harry walked onto the Quidditch field. Harry noticed that she still walked with a slight limp.

"Are you sure you're well enough to fly?" Harry asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"We've got that match next week," she said, "I've got to practice." For about an hour, she and Harry tossed the quaffle around. Harry played keeper for a while and let Elizabeth tried to get the quaffle past him. One problem…Harry was a horrid keeper.

"Are you letting me win?" Elizabeth giggled, tossing the quaffle in the air and catching it again. Harry chuckled.

"This is why I'm seeker and not keeper," Harry said with a chuckle. After another half hour of practice, they took a rest, sitting on the grass. Harry pulled out two flasks of pumpkin juice from his bag.

"Thirsty?" he asked. Earlier, Hermione had snitched a flask of Veritaserum and poured some in one of the flasks of pumpkin juice. The flask that Harry held out to Elizabeth for her to drink. He felt slightly guilty for deceiving her, but he had to know what was going on with her, Rosalinda, Jason and Sterling.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said. She took it, opening the top, and then wrinkled her nose, as if smelling something bad. She bought the flask closer to her nose and took a whiff of it.

"What's in here?" she asked curiously, "Pumpkin juice?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, taking a swig of his own. Elizabeth smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm actually horribly allergic to pumpkins," she said, "My face get's all puffy and red and my tongue swells." Elizabeth puffed out her cheeks in an imitation of what she might have looked like. She giggled, handing the flask back to Harry.

"Trust me," she said, "It's not a pretty picture." She shook her head.

"First time I'm out here with you, I'm nearly killed by a werewolf and now you try to poison me with pumpkin juice," Elizabeth said in a joking tone, shaking her head in an accusatory fashion, "Are you plotting to murder me Harry Potter? Now what have I ever done to you?" Harry chuckled, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Sorry," he said with a grin, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Lucky for you, I bought water," she said, pulling a bottle of water out of her bag and taking a swig of it. Harry nodded, tucking the laced pumpkin juice back in back in his bag.

"So how are things?" Harry asked trying to start a conversation, "Any-" Harry's sentence was cut off when a gray object darted out at them, skidding to a stop at Elizabeth's side.

"Spirit?" Elizabeth said, surprised. She reached out a hand to pet the cat's ear. Spirit purred, pressing her head into Elizabeth's palm.

"What's wrong girl?" she asked. Spirit meowed, pacing back and forth at Elizabeth's side, occasionally stopping to stand on her hind legs and press her front paws against Elizabeth's arm, looking up at her with big green eyes.

"I think she wants attention," Elizabeth said, "I should go." Elizabeth stood, gathering her broom and bag.

"Thank you though," Elizabeth said with a kind smile before walking back toward the castle, Spirit trotting beside her.

**There's chapter 18! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	19. New Moon, Black Night

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

As promised, Elizabeth was good as new for Quidditch the next week and they pummeled Hufflepuff. There was a huge party in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was greeted by numerous congratulations as he came into the common room and it almost took him a full ten minutes to get across the common room to where Hermione was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"How can you read with all this noise?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled, closing her book.

"Practice," she said, and leaned over to capture Harry's lips in a deep kiss.

"Congratulations," she murmured against his lips and Harry grinned.

"I could get used to that kind on congratulations," he said. Hermione giggled.

"I'll go get us something to drink," Hermione said.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could kidnap Harry for a moment," Elizabeth's voice asked behind them. They both turned to see her looking down at them smiling. Harry noticed she was looking unusually pale again.

"It would only be for a moment," she said, "I promise to bring him back in one piece." Hermione shrugged.

"Sure," she said, "I'll go chat with Ginny."

"I'll be back soon," Harry said, giving Hermione one last kiss before following Elizabeth out of the common room. She led Harry out of the castle into the cool, night air.

"Would you mind helping me find Spirit?" Elizabeth asked, "She ran into the Forbidden Forest and I didn't want to go in there by myself. But I've heard you've been in there multiple times…I know I'm asking a lot, but I really want to find her. She'll come back to me, this is just a little game she plays. She loves being chased."

"Of course," Harry said, pulling out his wand, "_Lumos_." The tip of his wand lit up and Elizabeth did the same. She looped her arm through his and Harry felt her shake slightly as they walked into the forest.

"Scared?" he teased.

"Just a bit," Elizabeth said with a nervous laugh. Harry took in her pale skin again and Elizabeth noticed him staring at her.

"I'm pale, I know," she said, "I must be coming down with a cold or something."

"Do you want to head back and I'll find Spirit?" Harry asked. Elizabeth hesitated, and then shook her head.

"No," she said, "I'm fine." They walked in silence for a while. Harry was sure they must have been pretty deep in the forest by now.

"Just a little further," Elizabeth said desperately, more to herself than to Harry, "I hope she's not hurt." After a few more minutes of walking. Elizabeth tripped over something.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, bending down and moving his wand to see her better…but she was gone. Harry stood up, holding his wand high and looking around.

"Elizabeth!" he called out, "Elizabeth!"

"Harry," said her voice from behind him. He spun around to see her standing several feet away, tears streaming down her face.

"Elizabeth," he said warily, "How did you get there? What's wrong?" He took a few steps toward her, but Elizabeth held out a hand to stop him.

"Harry," she said, her voice thick with tears, "I'm sorry. I'm so, _so _sorry." Harry raised an eyebrow, confused.

Elizabeth looked up at the moonless sky.

"A new moon," she said softly, "A black night."

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" Harry asked. Her silver-blue eyes seemed to almost glow in the darkness.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. And this time, before Harry could respond, she launched at him with inhuman speed. Her lips brushed his neck…then suddenly something sharp and painful pierced the skin at his neck.

**Evil Cliffhanger! So I guess it's obvious what Elizabeth is, huh? All will be explained in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	20. The Truth

**Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry screamed, his wand dropping to the ground as Elizabeth dug her teeth into his neck, an inhuman growl ripping from her throat.

"Elizabe-" but Harry was in too much pain to even finish his sentence, falling to his knees on the cold, forest floor, Elizabeth still attached to his neck. Suddenly, a figure tackled Elizabeth to the ground, wrenching her off of Harry. Harry caught sight of a flash of red hair as the figure tackled Elizabeth to the ground and shoved something down her throat. Harry pressed his sleeve against his neck, where it was heavily bleeding.

"What…?" he murmured. Hermione was suddenly at his side. She murmured a spell, pointing her wand at his neck and the bleeding slowed down a bit.

"Garlic," she said, answering his unspoken question, "To weaken her. Harry, Elizabeth is a vampire." Harry's green eyes shot up, suddenly alert.

"What?" he asked as Ron performed a spell that caused tree roots to spring from the ground and tie Elizabeth down. She didn't seem to be fighting it though.

"It was actually Ron's idea," he said, "Turns out he pays attention in potions class. He got a strand from Elizabeth's Quidditch robes, Jason, who sits in front of him in potions, Sterling while he passed by him in the halls, and Rosalinda from her robes, she sits next to him in charms. There's a potion where, if you place the hair of a creature in it, it will tell you what that creature is. So we did it for each of them. Elizabeth is a vampire. Sterling is a werewolf, possibly the one who attacked Elizabeth. Rosalinda is a Siren and an animagus, she has been posing as Spirit this whole time, spying on Elizabeth in a way that seemed inconspicuous. And Jason is actually just a wizard. And not only that but," Hermione stared sadly at Harry, "Elizabeth is an animagus." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Her animal is an owl," Hermione said slowly, "More specifically, you're owl. Alexandra. Harry, it was her all along. She was spying on you." Harry stared up at Hermione, confused.

"But…I don't get it?" Harry said, shaking his head at the newfound information.

"Ask her," Ron said, nodding toward the now tied up Elizabeth. Hermione helped Harry up. Elizabeth was sobbing, her black hair hanging like a curtain in front of her face.

"Her pale skin gave it away too," Hermione said, "Vampires look sick if they don't get enough blood. And I bumped into Madame Pomfrey early today. We chatted and I asked if she was sure that Elizabeth could play in the Quidditch match today. But Madame Pomfrey said she Elizabeth hadn't been in the hospital wing all year. It was a set up between her and Sterling. I guess she used fake blood and acted as though she was hurt." Harry looked down at Elizabeth, betrayal written all over his face.

"I thought you were my friend," he said quietly, "Why did you do it? Why would you try to kill me?" Elizabeth just stayed there and sobbed

"ANSWER ME!" Harry shouted, tears of his own springing to his eyes, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

"HE MADE ME DO IT!" Elizabeth sobbed, finally looking up. Her mouth was covered with Harry blood and he noticed that her canine teeth were now unusually long and pointy.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Lord Voldemort," Elizabeth whimpered.

"Voldemort is dead," Harry spat, "I saw to that." Elizabeth shook his head.

"He may be dead, but his vengeance lives," she said, "Before his death, he assembled a team of five. Me, Rosalinda, Jason and Sterling. He kidnapped us, only for a while. We were to be a team of assassins. If, for some reason, he died while trying to kill Harry Potter, we were to do it." Her body shook with sobs by now, "We each had a role. As a siren, Rosalinda could manipulate men, no problem. That often came in handy. Sterling was a skilled werewolf, a rare find to have so much control. Jason is a skilled wizard, his parents were Death Eaters and child prodigies. He knew and could do the Unforgivable Curses perfectly at age 7. Me…I always had a sort of fascination with vampires. I read books about them, but I never dreamed of becoming one, only studying them. How they were different between muggle and wizards. Most of the rumors are true, except the sunlight one and turning into bats. Vampires have just been seen as creatures of darkness and undead so much, it seemed only natural they would come out at night. And bats tend to dwell in dark places, like vampires."

"He threatened out families," she sobbed, "If we didn't accept. So we did. I never thought the day would come, but news spread that you killed him. Rosalinda contacted me during the summer. She had already devised a plan for this day. I, as an owl, would spy on you-"

"How did you do that anyway?" Hermione asked, "A vampire can't be an animagus. Neither can a siren."

"Unless they were a human animagus first," Elizabeth said, "I wasn't always a vampire. Voldemort…he had such power…he turned me into an animagus. Then used a vampire under his control to change me. As for Rosalinda, her siren power didn't kick in until her sixteenth birthday. We were all only fourteen when he chose us."

"The year he came back," Harry muttered, remembering the scene in the graveyard that used to haunt his nightmares.

"Then why is Rosalinda a gray cat?" Ron asked, "Her hair is blonde."

"Another display of Voldemort's power," Elizabeth said, "I already looked too much like my animagus form, and it would be suspicious if she did too." Elizabeth's lower lip trembled.

"I never wanted to do this," Elizabeth said, "With Voldemort gone, I saw nor point. He wasn't a threat. Until a few remaining Death Eaters came and threatened to kill my parents and sister. Same for the other three. We were threatened by Death Eaters." Elizabeth started to cry again, "I just wanted life to go back to the way it was. Harry, I won't lie, I had no problem promising to kill you. But then I got to know you and you were so kind to me…"

"And you took advantage of that," Harry said.

"I didn't mean to," Elizabeth said, tears streaming down her pale cheeks and mixing with the blood around her mouth, "So many times I tried to back out. But the others kept reminding me my family was in danger. My mother and my father – and Harry, my little sister, she's only five years old!" Harry's gaze softened slightly.

"The day Sterling attacked," Harry said, "He was supposed to kill me…but you told me to run."

"I cowered," Elizabeth said, "I couldn't stand to see you get hurt." Harry knelt next to her, looking into her eyes.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Harry asked, "Look me in the eye and tell me you're not lying." Elizabeth looked up at Harry, her eyes swimming with tears, but staying steady on his. Emerald green meeting silver-blue.

"I'm not lying," she said firmly. Harry looked up at Ron.

"Let her go," Ron hesitated for a moment, and then muttered a spell that made the tree roots retreat. Elizabeth crumpled and Harry caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Harry, you need to run," she said, looking up at him, "The other's they'll find you. They'll _kill _you!"

"Too late," said a soft, musical voice. There was rustling behind them. Harry turned around to see Rosalinda come out from the darkness, Jason and Sterling flanking either side of her.

"I knew we should have killed you when we got the chance," Jason said, his tone cold as the night air surrounding them, "You're much to soft Elizabeth."

**And the suspense continues! Big showdown in the next chapter! That may take a while, I'm not that good at writing actions scenes, but I'll do my best. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	21. The Battle

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been doing my best to plan out the battle scene in this and I hope it's good. Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it," Rosalinda spat, glaring daggers at Elizabeth. Elizabeth hung her head in shame. Behind Rosalinda, Jason and Sterling, three dark cloaked figures appeared. Death Eaters.

"How…?" Hermione murmured. Jason chuckled.

"Someone failed to get rid of that Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement," he said with a smirk.

"This is the traitor?" said the tallest Death Eater. The voice belonged to a woman. Rosalinda, Jason and Sterling nodded. The female Death Eater walked over to Elizabeth pulling down her hood. She had fair skin, curly black hair and dark brown eyes. She waved her wand and once again, Elizabeth was tied down with tree roots. The female Death Eater roughly grabbed Elizabeth's arm and jerked back the sleeve. A silver bracelet set with a blood red stone on Elizabeth's forearm glinted in the moonlight. The Death Eater pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. The red stone glowed for a moment, then dimmed.

"That bracelet was enchanted to protect you from the sunlight," the female Death Eater said, "Come sunrise, you'll be nothing but ash." Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror.

"No," Elizabeth said, her voice quiet, "No, please…" she dissolved into sobs.

"I'd say she has no more than an hour," said the middle sized Death Eater. The remaining two pulled down their hoods. The one that had spoken was had tan skin, cold blue eyes and short dark brown hair. The one next to him – the shortest of the three – was a pale woman with short, pixie like blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The Death Eaters, Rosalinda, Jason and Sterling turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Now to deal with you three," said the blonde Death Eater. Her dark blue eyes turned to Jason.

"Sterling dear," she said with an evil smirk, "I understand it's been a while since you properly hunted." Sterling smirked. With a loud ripping noise, right before their eyes, Sterling turned into a werewolf. He crouched low, ready to attack.

There was a split second before all hell went loose. A silence before the storm. It wasn't clear who cast the first spell, but soon, the forest as full of shouts and jets of light.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at Jason, who deflected the spell. Along with him, she battled the blonde Death Eater. Ron was busy with the male Death Eater himself, leaving Harry with Rosalinda and the dark haired Death Eater.

"Why bother?" Rosalinda said, "Nothing can save you now." A twisted smile spread across her face and, right before Harry's eyes, Rosalinda's legs were replaced with bird legs and wings sprouted from her back she took off into the sky and let out a loud shriek that Harry felt vibrate through every inch of his body. The sound was like a million needles piercing his flesh. He saw Hermione and Ron stumble at the sound. However, the Death Eaters, Rosalinda and Jason seemed unaffected by it. They must have used a charm or something to be impervious to it.

"_Silentium_!" Harry shouted over the shriek, pointing his wand at Rosalinda. Rosalinda's mouth opened, but no sound came out. She grasped her throat in horror. With ferocity in her eyes, she swooped down, trying to claw at Harry.

"Kill them!" shouted the dark haired Death Eater. Suddenly, there was a loud tearing noise and all three Death Eater's fell. The _cracks!_ echoed through the forest. Elizabeth stood behind the body of the tallest, fangs bared.

"I should have done that long ago," she hissed. Her eyes snapped up at Sterling. They stared at each other for a long moment before the charged at each other. Elizabeth jumped onto Sterling's back, arms locked around his neck. But she didn't seem to be hurting him, only aggravating him.

"_Immobulus_!" Ron shouted, pointing his wand at Sterling, who fell to the ground. Elizabeth jumped off of him, eyes darting frantically. Her eyes landed on Harry, but then widened. A second later, Harry felt an arm lock around his neck and something sharp slice through his arm. Blood dripped from the wound, staining the grass.

"Elizabeth," Rosalinda hissed, regaining use of her voice, "Don't you smell it? You want it Elizabeth. I know how much you've _craved _Harry's blood. Come drink." She held onto Harry with inhuman strength as she held his bleeding arm out toward Elizabeth.

"Don't make me," Elizabeth said, her voice soft and scared. She grasped her throat and was breathing in ragged gasps.

"Come Elizabeth," Rosalinda hissed malevolently, "You know you want to." Elizabeth shut her eyes tight.

"No," she said, holding her head as if she had a headache, "No."

"Yes!" Rosalinda shrieked, holding Harry's arm out further, "Drink Elizabeth! Drink!" Elizabeth's silver-blue eyes snapped open, her gaze landing on Harry' arm. Hermione and Ron pointed their wands at Elizabeth.

"Cast one spell," Rosalinda warned them, tightening her hold around Harry's neck, "And I snap his neck right now." Hermione and Ron exchanged looks of panic.

"Elizabeth," Harry chocked out. He watched tears pool in her eyes and spill down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Harry," she whispered. In a blur of movement, Elizabeth rushed at Harry…and he was freed from Rosalinda's grasp. Harry spun around to see that Elizabeth had tackled Rosalinda to the ground, her teeth dug deep into her neck. Elizabeth got up, her mouth covered in blood.

"You're right Rosalinda," she snapped, "I was thirsty. But Siren blood is _so _much sweeter than human blood." Elizabeth turned to face Harry, Ron and Hermione, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She was met with their looks of horror.

"She's only unconscious," she said, "I don't kill unless absolutely necessary." She nodded toward the dead Death Eaters.

"What do we do with them?" Ron asked.

"I'll get Professor McGonagall," Elizabeth said, "No of them should be up for a few hours." She took off with vampire speed and was back barley two minutes later.

"She's coming with some teachers," Elizabeth said. Harry looked up at the now royal blue sky.

"The sun is rising," Harry said. Elizabeth's eyes darted up at the sky.

"Go," Hermione said, "Get back to the castle, we'll watch them." Elizabeth nodded and ran again, leaving nothing but the rustling leaves behind her.

**There's chapter 21! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	22. Hope

**Here's chapter 22! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

McGonagall came a few minutes later with a few other professors. She assured Harry, Ron and Hermione that they would perform memory spells on the four of them, to make them forget what happened in the forest and the promise they made to Voldemort. Harry told Professor McGonagall about Elizabeth and McGonagall reassured him that she could enchant the bracelet and bring it to Elizabeth, but to keep her out of the sunlight until then.

Harry, Ron and Hermione trekked back to the castle, tired and dirty. They entered the common room to find Elizabeth sitting on the couch, her legs curled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees, wearing a pair of pale blue pajamas, staring at the fire place. Her hair was wet, as if she had just taken a shower.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Hermione asked, walking over to sit next to her, placing a hand softly on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said quietly, "I've never…killed anyone before." She let out a small shudder. Hermione wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"McGonagall said she'd fix your bracelet," Hermione reassured her, "So that you could walk in the sunlight." Elizabeth nodded absentmindedly.

"Can I talk to Harry in private?" Elizabeth asked. Hermione nodded and followed Ron upstairs. Harry took Hermione's vacant seat.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, her silver-blue eyes still fixed on the fireplace, "For…all of this." She let out a long sigh.

"Was our friendship ever real?" Harry asked. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip nervously. Harry noticed that she had retracted her fangs.

"Not when I first met you at Quality Quidditch Supplies," she said, "At that moment, all I had on my mind was to kill you. The plan was for me to get close to you and be your friend. Then, on the night of the new moon – a black night when a vampire is at it's strongest – I would lure you into the Forbidden Forest and kill you. It would be so easy to make it look like it was just an animal attack. The reason I've been so pale lately is because I've been starving myself of human blood so I would be thirsty when I attacked you. I usually drink from blood bags that I've bought with me. Any attacks on students here would look suspicious." Harry's brow furrowed as he remembered the first time he had seen Elizabeth so pale skinned.

"Dennis Creevy?" he asked. Elizabeth let out a long sigh.

"It was an accident," she said, her voice so soft Harry had to strain to hear, "I had gone into the Forbidden Forest after meeting you in the Owlery. I needed so time away from humans, I was so thirsty. I bumped into him as he looked for his pet rat. I was so thirsty…" Elizabeth wiped away a tear that had wandered down her cheek.

"I was able to stop before I killed him," Elizabeth said, "And then I altered him memory. Vampires have the ability to control human beings, like compulsion. We can make them do anything, erase memories, plant false memories. I did it to Professor McGonagall when I met her in Diagon Alley. I told her to enroll Rosalinda, Jason, Sterling and I made him think a werewolf had attacked him."

"Did you ever do that to me?" Harry asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No," she said, finally turning to look at him, "I was going to but…you showed me such kindness. And as we became friends…the less I wanted to kill you. But the other's kept pressuring me, they reminded me that my family was in danger."

"It's over now," Harry said, putting a hand on her arm, "You're family is safe." Elizabeth gave him a small smile.

"It's really over?" she asked, tears spilling from her eyes. Harry nodded. Elizabeth wiped her eyes.

"I don't think I've ever cried to much in one night," she said with a chuckle. Harry grinned.

"It's okay," he said, "Why don't you get some sleep, you must be exhausted." Elizabeth giggled.

"Actually, vampires don't sleep," she said, "I'm pretty much frozen at this age for eternity. Not my ideal way to live, but I guess it'll be interesting to see how time changes."

"You don't have to be," McGonagall said, coming into the Common Room. Elizabeth's head snapped up toward her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. McGonagall gave her a rare smile.

"During the first few years," McGonagall said, "A vampire's body is still changing, adjusting to the change. It takes five years for a vampire to be fully mature. With a truly skillful potions master, the change can be reversed if the vampire is not fully mature. And we always hire the best potions masters here." Elizabeth's eyes sparked with hope.

"Can I really…?" she asked hopefully. McGonagall nodded toward the portrait hole.

"Change and come with me," she said. Elizabeth dashed upstairs and came back seconds later in her robes and followed Professor McGonagall out.

* * *

At breakfast the next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione kept an eye out for Elizabeth. Harry filled them in o what McGonagall had said last night.

"There she is," Hermione whispered. Elizabeth walked in. Harry noticed a bright smile on her face and her skin wasn't as pale as it usually was. In fact, her skin was slightly tan and her cheeks were flushed.

"Notice a change?" she asked, sitting next to Ron.

"It worked," Ron said, poking her cheek. Elizabeth swatted his hand away.

"And poking me would confirm that how?" she giggled, "But yes, it did."

"How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"Fabulous!" she said. Her eyes darted to Jason, Sterling and Rosalinda at their respective house tables.

"Their minds are erased," she said, "McGonagall told me last night. They don't remember the promise to Voldemort, meeting each other or meeting me." The morning mail arrived as hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall. To Harry's surprise, a dark gray owl with royal blue eyes stopped in front of him, a letter attached to his leg. Harry carefully took the letter and unrolled it. It said in fancy script:

_I guess you'll need another owl. I hope she's as good an owl as I was. Are you aware that you talk in your sleep?_

_-Elizabeth/Alexandra_

"And this one is not an animagus," Elizabeth said, "Promise." Harry chuckled.

"What do I say in my sleep?" Harry asked. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Quidditch, class, Hermione's name came up a lot," she said. Hermione blushed, suddenly interested in her eggs. Harry leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her blush to deepen, but she smiled slightly. Harry noticed Elizabeth and Ron had started up a conversation on Quidditch and the match against Slytherin. Everything seemed back to normal, although nothing was ever exactly normal in his life. But that was okay with him, right now, Harry was just looking forward to finishing his seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

**There's chapter 22! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	23. Epilouge

**So here's the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I just noticed, J. K. Rowling picked a random number for the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. Why 19 years later? Why not make it an even 20?...which I did just 'cause that 19 annoyed me XD Anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**20 years later**

It was a crisp autumn day as a small family made their way through King's Cross Station. Atop two trolleys were large trunks and owls. A brown-eyed girl with bushy black hair, who was thirteen years old, pushed one trolley and the other trolley pushed by a brown haired, green-eyed boy, who was twelve years old. A little boy, no older than ten, tugged at his mother's sleeve.

"I wanna go to!" he whined.

"Next year James," Hermione said, stroking her son's hair. Harry chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. He watched his daughter, Lily, disappear between platforms nine and ten. His son, Albus, followed closely behind. Harry, Hermione and James followed them. The arrived on the platform where families rushed past, getting their children on the huge, red train that read _Hogwart's Express_.

"HARRY! HERMIONE!" shouted a voice from across the platform. Harry looked up and saw Ron and Elizabeth walk toward them, their twin, red haired, blue eyed, thirteen year old daughters, Victoria and Lilith, and youngest son, eleven-year-old red hair and blue-eyed Fred, following behind them.

"Excited for your first year?" Harry asked, ruffling Fred's hair. Fred nodded eagerly.

"And no pulling a prank the professors," Elizabeth warned. Fred had taken up the spirit of whom he was named after and loved pulling pranks on people, especially his older sisters. Victoria and Lilith had started up a conversation with Lily.

"And how's the newest little one," Hermione cooed, rubbing Elizabeth's swollen belly.

"Due any day now," Elizabeth said, "And kicking like a bludger." The train whistle echoed through the station and there was a sudden rush.

"Write every day," Hermione said, kissing their children. After kisses and hugs, the kids rushed onto the train. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Elizabeth watched the train pull out of the station.

'There they go," Ron said, "I hope they stay out of the trouble we did."

"When do they ever?" Harry said, "Albus was found nursing an abandoned baby unicorn in his bed last year."

"The professors are going to have a handful with Fred," Elizabeth said with a giggle, "I await that owl anxiously." The four of them shared a laugh as they watched the train until it was out of sight. There had been more trouble with Voldemort or any of his followers. _All was well._

**So yeah, I ended it like J. K. Rowling did. I'm sad to see this story go, but I'm glad to finally finish this. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
